Harry à l'école moldue
by ouistiti
Summary: Ou comment Harry rencontre pour la première fois hermione (ce n'est pas sentimental !) *FIC TERMINEE*


Harry rencontre Hermione ( ceci n'est pas une potterfiction sentimentale!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry était assis dans un coin de la cour .Il regardait avec envie les autres garçons de son école jouer au football . Comme il aurait voulu être avec eux ! Malheureusement ,on ne peut pas être à la fois le cousin de Dudley et se faire des amis . Aujourd'hui ,Dudley n'était pas venu à l'école .Il avait prétexté un rhume ,parce qu'il y avait un contrôle d'histoire ; et sa mère ,aveugle aux mensonges de son fils ,l'avait gardé . Harry commençait à se demander s'il allait avoir le courage d'aller demander aux autres enfants la permission de jouer avec eux (après tout ,il n'était pas mauvais ,en foot ) ; quand une fille aux cheveux touffus et aux dents très longues s'approcha de lui . -Tu t'appelles Harry Potter ? -oui ,répondit Harry ,stupéfait .Comment cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que de vue pouvait elle connaître son nom ? -Tu as quel âge ? -J'aurais 11 ans en juillet .répondit Harry . Pourquoi cette fille s'intéressait elle à lui ? C'était sûrement une farce de Dudley se dit il ,avant de se rappeler que Dudley n'était pas là . Il se sentit obligé de demander : -Et toi ? -J'ai eu 11 ans en novembre .Et ,heu . -Quoi ? -Est ce que tu as reçu ta lettre ? -Ma lettre ?demanda Harry .Cette fille devait le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre . A moins que -Harry se sentit rougir à cette idée-cette fille soit amoureuse de lui et lui ait envoyé une lettre . -Quelle lettre ?reprit il . La fille parut stupéfaite . -Tu n'as pas encore reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ? -Ma lettre de quoi ?dit Harry .Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose .Pourtant, il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir entendu de la bouche des Dursleys . -De Poudlard .Articula la fille . -C'est quoi ? demanda Harry ,intéressé La fille avait l'air cette fois complètement interloquée . -Mais tu sais bien ,Poudlard ,l'école ! bafouilla t elle . -Je ne connais pas .répondit Harry -Mais ,euh. Elle semblait chercher ses mots -Mais, je .Enfin , tu sais ,pour tu-sais-qui ,et .Enfin tes parents . -Quoi ? Cette fille .Elle savait quelque chose sur lui ,qu'il ne savait pas . -Qu'est ce que c'est ?? répéta t il . Sans s'en rendre compte ,il criait . -Qu'est ce que tu sais sur mes parents ?s'exclama t il en se levant . Il ne s'était pas aperçu que tous les autres enfants les regardaient . La fille bafouilla quelque chose , et s'enfuit en courant . Harry voulut courir et la rattraper ,mais une main le retint .Il se retourna . C'était la remplaçante de la maîtresse des élèves de cm2 c ,qui s'était cassé la jambe . Elle était grande , avec des cheveux noirs en chignon derrière sa tête . -Calme toi ,Harry . lui dit elle .Hermione ne t'a rien fait . -Mais elle .Elle savait quelque chose, et a failli me le dire . A ce moment ,la cloche sonna . -Viens avec moi un moment ,s'il te plaît ,Harry .dit elle .Je vais dire à ta maîtresse que tu seras en retard . Elle l'emmena vers le bureau de la directrice . -Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?demanda Harry ,anxieux . La dernière fois qu'il était allé chez la directrice ,il avait eu une punition ,pour avoir « escaladé les murs de la cantine » Le professeur frappa à la porte ,mais ce fut une voix d'homme qui lui répondit . -Entrez . La pièce n'avait pas changé ,depuis la dernière fois ,mais derrière le bureau de la directrice se tenait un homme qui paraissait assez âgé . Il avait une très longue barbe ,emmêlée de fils d'or ;un long nez aquilin ,et des lunettes en demi lunes .Il était vêtu très étrangement : il portait une longue robe violette .Il correspondait exactement à l'idée qu'il se faisait de Merlin l'enchanteur . La directrice ,une petite femme grassouillette , se tenait dans un coin de la pièce .Elle souriait bêtement ,et regardait partout comme si elle ne savait pas où elle était . -Professeur ,dit la maîtresse en entrant ,voici Harry . L'homme se leva en observant Harry . -Il est le portrait fidèle de James .soupira t il . Qui était James ?Ce nom aussi rappelait à Harry des choses .Mais quoi ?Quoi ?? Cet homme semblait le connaître de longue date . -Une certaine Hermione Granger l'a reconnu .Elle est une élève de parents moldus ,et a reçu sa lettre il y a peu . reprit la maîtresse . Harry ne comprenait rien .C'était comme si .cette fille ,et ces deux adultes faisaient partie d'une .d'une sorte de communauté . Il prit son courage à deux mains , et se risqua à poser une question . -Que ce passe t il ?Qui êtes vous ?demanda t il à l'homme . L'homme soupira . -J'ai très bien connu ton père . Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur .Il voulait poser mille questions .Il se risqua à demander : -Vous .vous connaissiez mon père ? -En effet .Tu lui ressembles beaucoup . L'homme sembla alors comprendre quelque chose . -Il ne sait ..Rien ? La maîtresse secoua la tête . -Il ne lui ont rien dit . La tête de Harry était prête à éclater .Qui était cet homme ?Qu'est ce qu'il ne savait pas ?Pourquoi ,pourquoi ??? Le vieil homme soupira . -Tu dois te poser de nombreuses questions ,Harry . Harry acquiesa . -Malheureusement ,je ne peux pas y répondre pour le moment .Il faudra que tu attendes que Hagrid vienne te chercher ,car ton année scolaire dans cette école n'est pas finie ,et tu risquerais de révéler contre ton gré des informations aux moldus . « Aux moldus » ??Que voulait il dire par là ??C'était sûrement un nom de code . -Bien .Professeur Mac Gonnagall ,allez prévenir la jeune Granger qu'il faut qu'elle soit plus vigilante ,et qu'elle ne révèle pas aux enfants qui n'ont pas encore reçu leur lettre ce .Qu'ils ne savent pas encore. -Bien,professeur.répondit la maîtresse en sortant . Harry se retrouva seul avec le vieil homme . -Je suis désolé ,Harry ,mais il va falloir que je te fasse oublier tout ce que tu as entendu ,pour ta propre sécurité . -Mais..euh .demanda Harry ,perplexe ..Comment allez vous me le faire oublier ?? -En te lançant un sort . Il sortit un objet de sa poche , que Harry reconnut tout de suite . -C'est .c'est une baguette magique ??? demanda t il ,interloqué. -En effet ,répondit le vieil homme . Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais te faire oublier que notre conversation ,et ce que Hermione Granger t'a dit . Avant que Harry aie pu dire quoique ce soit ,l'homme avait pointé sa baguette sur lui en murmurant « oubliettes !» Lorsqu'il se réveilla , Harry était dans la cour ,et la fille qui l'avait abordé le secouait .Ses yeux brillaient étrangement ,mais elle lui dit avec calme : -Tu t'es évanoui .Tu veux que j'appelle une maîtresse ? -Euh ,non ,non ,ça va .marmonna Harry .Pourquoi s'était il évanoui ? Sa tête tournait étrangement . -Qu'est ce que tu voulais ,déjà ?demanda t il . -Euh.Je voulais savoir ton nom . -James .Euh non ,qu'est ce que je raconte.. Pardon.Harry Potter .Pourquoi tu voulais le savoir ? La fille rougit , balbutia quelque chose .Elle semblait chercher quelque chose à dire. -Euh ,c'est .Pour une copine ,elle te trouvait mignon . Harry se sentit rougir . Il avait raison ,cette fille le trouvait mignon .  
  
FIN 


End file.
